Paige On
by WaitingForLightning
Summary: When Spencer and Emily want to make their move on the popular but insecure Paige McCullers and Mona gets jealous. (Mostly Paige Centric)
1. Introduction Date

**_I had this idea in my head, the purpose has changed already a few times. What do you think? Worth to explore?_**

* * *

 _Paige McCullers is smart, athletic, driven, sweet, caring, protecting and very hot. Which doesn't go unnoticed by the girls at school. She's known at every single club in school, joins a lot of them and keeps the straight A's up. She gets admired for that which is funny, they clearly don't know her father. She has no choice. Being the best at everything makes being gay acceptable for her dad, like you can negotiate with your sexuality. Never forgetting when he asked her "Are you sure you want girls and risk everything else you got?" after ignoring her for days after she came out._

 **Spencer P.O.V.**

"Spencer, what's going on? What are you looking at? Did you hear what I said about Ezra?" "Huh what? Sorry Aria I just rememberd I have to ask Mr. Nelson something before class starts. I see you later." Shit almost busted. Thank god Aria didn't turnaround. Whatever if she did, not that she would've figuered out that I was checking Paige McCullers out once again. Or what if she already saw through my game? Oh no. I must have walked very fast lost in my thoughts or did my thoughts send me here? I stood an inch away from the most breathtaking girl to ever walk on earth.

 **Emily P.O.V.**

"Are you going to eat that?" "Yeah I am." "Nope!" "Hanna stop stealing my food!" "Serioulsy? You haven't eaten all day because you are too distracted by McHottie over there." Hanna wiggled her eyebrows in Paiges direction, what made me blush immediately. "You know I'll support you no matter who you're with, right? But I have to admit I would love you so much more if you get with her. She's so cool, really hot." "Hanna! Please stop it! She's not into me. She probably doesn't know my name. Just leave it." It pains me to say those words, it might be the truth. Does she know me?

I got up and headed to Chem class. I was so lost in thoughts that I didn't see I ran in Paiges side who got bumped into Spencer Hastings front. "I'm so sorry! Are you okay?" I bended down to grab her books that fell out of her hands. "Here your b-" I was taken back when I noticed Spencers hand on my girls hip right under the hem of her shirt. How would it make her feel if it was my hand resting there? Suddenly the urge of making her mine was bigger than ever. "Paige, ehm your books" I made sure she could see my smile reflect which was unnecessary when I realised she made sure not to catch mine or Spencers gaze. Her face was red, she mumbled a thank you, closed her locker and got out.

 **Mona P.O.V.**

"I still don't get it. Why again do you think she will ask you out sometime soon? And don't say she told me with her eyes. That's crap and you know it Mona." Of course no one gets me not even my friend Lucas. Loser Mona forever. Nothing ever good happens to me but that moment in the hall was real. I get made fun of by all the cool kids but this time Paige McCullers took matters in her own hand and stood up for me. You have no idea what it's like to not eat lunch on your own for once but with someone who's walking around in black tight pants, white V-neck shirt, and those strong bare arms. I would totally do her. Hell the entire school wish they could. I stopped in my tracks when I saw Paige walking away with flushed cheeks.

I reconigzed Spencer Hastings and Emily Fields standing by Paiges locker. They were smiling which could have fooled you easily if you weren't paying attention to their shot firing eyes and the strange tention that surrounded them. Carefully I wanted to catch their mumbling.

"You know what they say about hope it breeds eternal misery." "What's that supposed to mean?" I was surprised with the turn this conversation had taken, not what I expected. Waiting for a possible girl fight I startled myself when I was caught in the light of day. "Who are you?" I wasn't surprised to hear the harsh cold Hastings tone. "Hi, I'm Mona. We have French together." "Would you mind?" She waved me off. Just like everyone does at this school. Ignoring me so I would walk away. At least she bothered to ask who I am. I can use some new friends, okay Mona two can play this game why don't you stick around. "So what does this gathering mean at Paiges locker while class has started 5 minutes ago?"

 **Paige P.O.V.**

I woke up at 6 later than usual to start my run. Thoughts kept me awake when I finally fell a sleep I didn't want to get out of bed. I thought about the weird moment when Emily ran into my side which made me collaps into Spencers front. She catched me and kept me stable by placing her hands on my hips. I felt my cheeks flush red when my elbow hit her breast. "I'm sorry" I mumbled. "I'm not" It was a whisper. Very soft. But I heard. My skin colour was red at this moment. I noticed Emily staring, beautiful brown-eyed Emily. I took my books, closed my locker and left making sure I kept my gaze down. This was sure as hell awkward. I steadied my breathing round the corner.

"Goodmorning Paigey" "Goodmorning" I hate when people call me that. And it's even more annoying when it comes out of Jenna's mouth. I looked to my left and right before I opened my locker. I took a mental note to let myself know not to feel easily embarrased anymore. Okay now they're laughing in my face. Who the hell did this? People call me popular but I just try to walk away from it all, I always feel made fun of. Now I surely do. I took the red rose out of my locker, my mind went straight to Jenna and her goodmorning smirk earlier. I felt relieved when I saw a note on the rose, the rose could get uglier or more beautiful in the very next second. I took a deep breath and almost choked right after. _"Meet me at 7, Hungry Owl Tavern. - E.F."_ E.F. just demanded me to meet her tonight. E.F. Holy shit E.F. no way. Is she mad? Is this a set-up?

I didn't mean to slam my locker that hard. I freaked myself out even more. I had to keep it together I rushed to the bathroom. "Hey Paige, you okay? You don't seem okay?" "Uhm Hi Mona. No no I'm good." Of course I froze on the spot. It's not the first time you got asked out not face to face, it's something that sometimes happens. Be cool P. She didn't ask. "Mona? Has anyone ever demanded you to go out with someone? More like the person itself? And just gave you a time and place and just demanded? 7, Hungry Owl Tavern. Does that sound shifty?" I gave Mona a moment to catch up, not that I was expecting an answer for real. Why is she staring with her crazy wide eyes? "No not at all." "Hmm. Okay. Thanks, see you later Mona."

Hours went by very fast even Algebra. Nothing could bring her down today. Today, tonight I got a date with Emily Fields. No date freaks me out, she didn't say that. I still can get Punk'd. Mona said it was alright so it will be and Mona is smart. I have to be patient. I decided to run track once again today it will do me some good. The constant whistling from guys made me speed by a few times, what a bunch of idiots. I feel sorry for all the straight girls, the guys are all idiots following behind Captain Noel Kahn. As I decided to head for the showers the girl hockey team came out, ready to start practice. This is maybe the only club at school that hates me, I heard they even called an penalty after me. Well that girl had it coming. "Hey Paige, do you wanna show me some moves?" Once again the playful whisper from yesterday.

* * *

I left Rosewood behind an hour ago when the GPS lady finally lets me know I've reached my destination. I take the unknown landscape in, the rusty buildings I passed and this dark parking lot. I stayed in the car for about 20 minutes more not quit ready to make a fool out of myself. Come on McCullers you're tough.

I took a seat on the second empty spot on the right. It was an old, almost empty, large place. "Hi can I bring you anything to drink?" After my second soda I wanted to leave I felt sick. Until the beautiful E.F. nervously made her way to me. "Am I getting Punk'd?" "What? NO! Paige no not at all!" "Were you scared to show up? I've been waiting more than an hour. I'm such a fool." "Paige, more than an hour? I'm 10 minutes early, I wanted to be first but you beat me with apparently more than an hour." She showed me her phone. 6.50 PM. I burried my face in my hands. Now I made a fool out myself, all the rushing and excitement made me totally forget about the time. Only me.

"Hey, look at me." As soon I made myself get lost in her eyes I saw the most sexy smile ever appear and I'm sure as hell I was doing the same when we laced our fingers together. "Thank you for showing up. I was so scared you wouldn't react to this. I'm glad you did." "Why me? We never really spoke only last week when" I stopped mid-sentence and cursed internally when I felt myself blush one more time. Spencer Hastings was in my mind and the way she was playing me while playing field hockey in that short skirt after school. "Than I realised I had to contact you somehow." I spaced out for a second, thankfully I heard the last bit of her sentence which made me relax fully for the first time today. She was being sincere, I could see it in her eyes, her bodylanguage her Mona. Wait what Mona? "What are you doing here with her? Paige?"

"What are you doing here with her? Paige? Care to explain why you ask me out and sit here with someone else? And stop with the handholding!" I let go of Em's hand, immediatley missing the contact. When I couldn't bring out a single word thankfully Emily did. "I'm here on a date with Paige 'Cuz I asked her. Why on earth do you think she asked you here?" So it is a date. "She didn't ask me she demanded and gave me the time and place." Oh no. No way. "She made it clear." Four eyes were shooting daggers at me now. "Am I getting Punk'd?"

There's no other way than Ashton Kutcher trying to get back at me. "Paige! What is going on?" "Ehm Mona speaks the truth." Shit wrong way of explaining. "Em please sit down and listen to me please. I I was confused and scared I thought this was an joke. I ran into Mona and asked what she would do well that's what I assumed I was doing. I'm honored to find out that you're genuinly interested in me. Please sit back down or sing this song with me. Let get this date started for real. Please?" I saw her intense look switching between Mona and I. The cute dimple that appeared above her left eyebrow. "What about me?" "What about you? She didn't invite you, neither did I. Get out. I have a song to sing with my date." She rushed by Mona took me by my hand and next thing I know we were belting an P!nk song for an strange crowd.


	2. Saturday Morning

**Spencer P.O.V.**

I brushed my hair and pulled it into a tight ponytail I was ready to train for Rosewood High's Field Hockey Team. I can't decide if I want to pull this skirt up or down. It was Saturday morning, many clubs were training for their first game of the season including the girl football team. Paige's sweat is blinking on her neck. "Are you trying to flirt with me?" Yes. No. I lick my lips one more time. "Do you think I would let an opportunity go to waste?" I winked and got back in the zone.

"Hey Paige wait up!" I try to catch up with her at the bottom of the stairs. Today she decided to wear a sleeveless purple shirt a long with white shorts. I love when she shows her muscles off. "Do you want to grab a coffee at the Brew with me? I had to rush here so I missed my morning coffee." I smiled nervously, she was really taking her time on deciding over coffee.

"How am I supposed to turn you down, Spencer?" She said, playfully.

We both walked to school this morning so we enjoyed the silence during our walk to the Brew. "You look tired. Bad sleep?" I decided to break the silence, her fidgetting slightly made it uneasy.

"It got pretty late last night. I went out." Her tone was firm. I took it as so no further questions please. "We're here. What's your order it's on me." "Ehm I will go with you it's fine. I can pay for my own." "I want to, just let me for once?" She smiled back and the smile faded when she kept her gaze on something inside. There was nervous Paige again. "The Americano please."

 **Emily P.O.V.**

"I swear Hanna I felt like exploding! Mona showed up! Believing I was on her date! Can you believe it?!" I sighed over my cup of coffee, telling Hanna the annoying bit of last night and everything else, the talking, the singing, the handholding, the laughing, the share of her insecurities but not the end of the night. The moment I keep on replaying in my head, before we said goodbye I took matter in my own hand we shared this short mindblowing kiss. I couldn't help but moan in her mouth after a second. She sure knows how to kiss.

"To go please" I sighed when I heard the irritating voice of A+ student Spencer Hastings. I don't really dislike her, don't really know her. "Oh my God, how did that even happen?" Hanna's wide eyes made me turn around immediatley, the one coffee to go seem to be 2 coffees to go one for her and one for the girl waiting on the pavement. Paige. I forced myself to not text her as soon as I woke up clearly she thought of texting someone else. "Did what happen? Spencer buying coffee?" I realised Hanna could've easily reconigzed someone else, or maybe she did see Paige waiting but didn't think much of it. "I thought Spencer hated her for being the best at everything. I never saw them hanging out before you told me about the awkward moment the other day."

The other day I thought, when my jealousy reached 100% over nothing. I lived on speed, I even went on a date. And she liked it. Hell I loved it.

"Han, maybe she pretented to be at ease last night. Maybe she wanted to keep it a secret 'cuz I won't ever mean anything to her but Mona ruined it and now she is ignoring me to make sure I don't get my hopes up?"

"Stop being ridiculous Em. You said yourself how after the P!nk song she claimed your hand for the rest of the evening. She will want more soon."

 **Paige P.O.V.**

"Can I walk you home?" It wasn't planned, but when Spencer showed up in her skirt my body had his own mind. Spencer is a strong independent woman who doesn't need no one but lately I have only eyes for her there's something about her smartness which is extremely sexy. I slowly sipped my coffee, aware of Spencer eyes on me. She tugged her arm in my arm we continued walking towards her house. I feel flushed from my head to toe. It was a beautiful morning whatt came after an beautiful strange night. Emily. I feel nervous just by thinking about the karaoke and all the stories that we shared. I have never felt so comfortable with anyone, it scares me. Silence settled over us, my heart hammered every step of the way. Too soon we reached the Hastings house. The silence stayed, it became heavy. I wonder what she's thinking right now, unconsciously I pressed my hand flat against her ribcage. My heart was beating heavier with every inch she seemed to lean closer. I noticed for the second time today, her tongue licking her lips. I feel the spark between us but not the heat through my veins like I did yesterday. Emilys heat was wrapped all over me, I remember her peaches scent from her hair. There was a hitch in my breathing when I felt a strong grip on my waist. Overwhelming desire came over us. Fear came over me. Not yet, not ready. A storm of words rushed through my mind. I pulled away, she didn't let me. "Wanna come up?"

I can still feel it lingering in the air, the moment of passion. We'd been so close. Yesterday I was unable to stop myself from kissing back and honestly I didn't want to. But now however my body was drawn to her, and I could almost taste her on my lips I decided to go for the lingering kiss on the cheeck. Her lips felt open with a sigh. "I gotta go Spence." I warned myself to be careful around the confident smart mysterious strong and bit complicated woman.

I walked towards my house when I bumped into someone, my hand formed a tight grip around her waist preventing her from falling. The unexpected touch gave her shivers. "I'm so sorry, I wasn't looking." Her eyes were pierced into me. She hurried in the opposite direction. I felt like an idiot. What was happening? It felt like I'm living someone elses life, that I stepped out of mine when everything was going right. I scolded myself. I spent at least five minutes staring in the direction Mona ran in. If this was only saturday morning, wow the rest of the day would be fun.


	3. Something Emily

**Paige P.O.V.**

"Hey, are you okay?" A voice snapped me out of my daydream. I spinned around to see Emily smiling at me apologetically. She apologized for scaring me, I could tell she didn't mean it. "I saw you staring at that door, I felt the need to rescue you from whatever was going on in your mind. We don't want you to have a breakdown in school don't we?" She grinned and a small laugh escaped from my lips. It feels good when someones concerned even when there's no reason. "I'm fine, just have something on my mind." More how to get away from a few girls here in school. Mona's behaviour scares me. Spencer went from totally ignoring me to flirty. And Emily went from sweet to a heart racer. Em loooked at the ground when she realised I stopped the conversation. The silence became awkward, her facial expression became very serious and anxious at the same time.

"So what's up with you?" Her tense look started to fade away while her eyes trailed down to my lips. We've been standing in silence now for a few minutes in the empty locker room. I took it all in, forever remembering the first time I noticed her in here. I took a step forward trying to make the silence better. Her lips felt soft and felt perfect against mine. I couldn't help but smile when I pulled away. She's amazing and puts everything in her kisses. She closed the space between us and attacked my lips, after what felt like an hour I rested my forehead agains hers. "Damned Paige!" She said against my lips followed by a little shove. "I waited to hear from you all weekend."

"The rest of the team started to arrive, our gazes lingered for a moment more. The first four jumped in the pool and did their laps. Up next was Emily. She moves so graceful with every stroke. I kept my eyes on her while I was standing at the stance. As soon she reached the side I jumped in. I feel the lack of extra training wearing me out, my breaths weren't at ease. Or could it be the admiring I just did of a beautiful body that I just want to touch, hold, feel, look at. Yep that took my breath away. I try to clear my mind and kick my legs harder with every stroke. As soon my hand hit the wall it was Emily who was beaming in front of me, helping me out of the pool. Between shaky breaths I tried to form the perfect sentence, which failed as soon I opened my mouth. She looked at me and nodded. Later, I thought. I hugged her, I let go when Coach congratulated me at beating my own record. I was dumbfounded. I swear that I swam in slow motion. How's that possible? I guess I've found another thing Emily makes my body do.

"I wasn't sure how I ended up here but I did. Here I was doing homework while sitting on a porch waiting for a girl to come home. She will think I'm a freak. Hate and love are separeted by only a thin line, that's why you need more boundaries when it comes to people you like. You have to be able to say "Hey you stay away from me!" Right? Because you don't want them to hate you because you like them, more because you might not only like them. leaving and walking away just can't be my next move. Since I can't avoid anyone I better make it all clear to myself. " Paige, hey. Did you miss me already?" If she keeps smiling like this I might get away with all my dumbness. "I wanted to thank you for being on the swim team. Knowing you're on the other end waiting makes me swim faster." Her smile went wider and turned into a shy smile. "Goofball" she mumbled, still looking at the ground smiling. I didn't feel the need to say more, I enjoyed seeing her like this. But I came here to make things clear well I don't know what that is yet, so I started apologizing for not calling. She offered me to help with my homework, we moved to her windowseat. I've always wanted one of those.

 **Emily P.O.V.**

"Hey, are you okay? Sorry I didn't mean to scare you. I saw you staring at that door, I felt the need to rescue you from whatever was going on in your mind. We don't want you to have a breakdown in school don't we?" I felt anxious around her, I don't know how I'm supposed to feel huge part of that is my fault I know. "So what's up with you?" I tried to sound as calm as I could, but I was very annoyed with this girl. I kept thinking about Hanna saying, she will want more soon. I know I want it now, her soft lips just a few inches away. Inches turned into one inch, her lips felt so perfect against mine. I wasn't kissing back, just as all troubles were been forgotten she pulled away. Her smile telling me that she meant the kiss made me attack her lips. She kissed back straight away, I melted. "Damned Paige" I gave her a little shove for making me feel bad and feel so good at the same time. "I waited to hear from you all weekend." I started to get more annoyed when the swimming team walked in to get ready for practice. More waiting for answers.

I jumped in the pool, tried to push my body as much as I could. In no time I pushed the wall and took my goggles off. I lifted myself up and gawked at Paige's form. She seemed more motivated than ever, she made swimming look so easy. I knelt down, making sure she would see me first when she reached the side. I heard Coach and our teammates being ecstatic about Paiges performance. She looked at me, with the same look prior in the locker room. For me this was enough, for now. She hugged me. Another soft smile appeared on my lips.

When I reached my house after swim practice and after helping Hanna shop, I had to smile at the most adorable sight I've seen today. The girl on my mind, the girl that hijacked every moment in my brain sat doing what looked like homework on my porch.  
I walked silently over her not wanting to scare her again. I couldn't help but tease a little. "I wanted to thank you for being on the swim team. Knowing you're on the other end waiting makes me swim faster." She just melted my heart. I could do only one thing, smile like a fool. She just said she had beaten her own record unintended,to be closer to me faster. I still wanted to play it cool, pretty sure my face is giving me away right now. "I'm sorry for not calling." I looked up and saw scared eyes, she was being sincere and honest with me. I threw an eye on the papers on her lap, math. I offered to help her with it.

"When we entered my room she walked towards the windowseat, not my desk or bed like I thought. No one has ever sat there beside me and my dad.  
She let out a groan. "My brain is going to explode. I hate homework." I couldn't help but laugh at her comment, everyone hates homework. "What?" "Nothing, everythings perfect."

After another few minutes of homework she decided to head home. I guess I ran out of luck for today. "Thanks for letting me stay. And not finding me a creep." I had to laugh at that. I walked her out and gave her a bone crushing hug. "You're always welcome here." "Thanks, I'll keep that in mind." I heard her whisper back. I watched her until she was out of sight, went back inside and called Hanna.

"OMG Han, she was waiting for me to come home! No we didn't kiss." Wait, why didn't we?


	4. Something Spencer

**Paige P.O.V.**

"It was a hot day so the Coach decided to cancel practice. I didn't mind it, I got barely free time to spend with my friends. We laid down on the field, tanning and relaxing. We got our ice cream to cool us off. I scan the field to see Spencer looking at me before she gets approached by a tall guy. I watch the interaction carefully. She tries to talk to me through her eyes but the guy kind of blocks her view. I started frowning when the tall shirtless guy started to get touchy. Her eyes are telling me she doesn't want to give in. I got up and got closer, not too close but in perfect distance to hear a few words.

"Why's a beautiful woman like you standing here alone?" "Ehm I" "Do you want to go out sometime?" I saw how he took a step closer and started carresing Spencers arm. "I really don't think–" Spencer stopped mid sentence when she noticed me standing behind the guy, he didn't notice yet. I'm not sure what my plan here is, I could mess things up for Spencer but I sense she needs to be saved. My eyes were on this guy while I directed my question to Spencer. "Is he bothering you, baby?" The guy turned around, it felt like he was trying to burn a hole in my body.

"Excuse me?" The guy said. I looked at him and rolled my eyes. Seriously? I moved to Spencers side, cupping her face. "Sweetie, here you are I missed you." I made sure to look in her eyes before I placed a kiss on her neck. I heard a scoff and footsteps. Good. "Was he bothering you?" "He wouldn't do anything I know him." This caught me by surprise, I never saw Spencer so intimidated before. I motioned her to tell me more. Apparently his name is Toby Cavanaugh and used to go to this school. Never heard of him before.

I'm not sure what's going on between Spencer and I right now, its all innocent but always something. Knowing Spencer used to hate me and took every chance to attack me on the field makes me nervous. We both needed to warm up I guess. She smiled at me a lot during the day. She pays for her ice cream and moves so she's standing across from me and starts to lick her ice cream slowly, "I really like the way you called me earlier." She said. I smile nervously and she smiles back, unable to hold my gaze for longer than a second I looked away and internally cursed. How did I get in this again so quick? Unexpectedly she leans over and wipes my chin with her thumb, pulling it back and licking her thumb. I was in schock. I need to get out of here before my willpower surrenders. I try to describe the touch. Deadly. Betrayal. Energetic. Rough. Burning. Don't get me wrong, Spencer is amazing but she isn't anything like Emily. Gentle. Sensual. Relaxing. Trembling.

"Are you ready to go?" "Yeah." We make our way to the locker room to pick up our stuff, she takes my hand and continue to walk. We were walking slowly towards where her car was parked. She stops suddenly, taking a deep breath and turns towards me. I look up at her and she touches my cheeck. The same way I did when Toby was around. Only I didn't put my finger beneath her chin, I didn't pull her closer to kiss her briefly. I pulled back as quick as it happened, she smirked.

My heart stopped and I felt like every single person was watching us, no one seemed to pay attention. Still I felt eyes on me that weren't a Hastings. I took off with my bike, riding dangerously on the street, tears pouring down my face. How could she do that to me? How? I almost lost my balance, but I managed to stay upright. She doesn't know about Emily I thought. She acts this way because I must be doing something right. I need to stop doing something right. I kissed Emily yesterday and it felt good. While we were doing homework I got distracted by the thought of Spencer. She's the math genius. I went with what's real, not Spencer with her crazy signals. Toby was interested, they could've hit it off but no I had to be Batman.

"Paige? Are you okay?" Spencer was suddenly beside me. I jumped of my bike and sat on the nearest bench while she parked her car. I was still crying, I couldn't stop. How stuipid. "Paige? What's wrong? Did I do wrong? I'm sorry if I did so. I just thought you liked me. Please stop crying." "I'm sorry." I managed to whisper. "You shouldn't apologize. You did what you had to do. I just thought you liked me, I shouldn't have kissed you." "It's just..." I took a deep breath and told her about what happened friday at school with the rose, and the action I took yesterday. She looked like she was ready to kill the girl, who's name I left out after seeing her face turn into anger. She looked also hurt. Hurt that I wouldn't think of her like that, "I'm sorry for leading you on. I wanted to be sure I guess."

"So that's why I didn't get my kiss on saturday morning nor earlier? How can you be sure if you don't know how we feel like?" She kissed me again and this time I leaned into it, kissing her back slowly. It started to rain, we parted. I took the rain as a singal and stood up to take my bike of the ground. She took my unoccupied hand and lead me towards her car and put my bike in the trunk. "You're not driving in the rain like this." No arguing possible.


	5. Mona Intervenes

**Mona P.O.V.**

I've been quiet and depressed for a long time, I live in a small town where not many people want to know my name. I am scared to let my secret out, it might make me mean but I can't fight in the open. Yes I like girls. First Hanna now Paige, she didn't walk over me like Hanna did. And now Hanna's friend wants Paige just like my debate opponent Spencer Hastings. They don't know but my eyes have been everywhere, I want in on Game Paige. I want to be loved, that's all I ask. I can't eat, I can't sleep, I shouldn't love her but I do. All I have to do is act all better and show up every now and than to stay on her brain. I wrote her letters and small notes just like I'm doing right now. I see everything, I hear everything, I know everything.

 _I know that you can handle 2 women, but 3 is too much? What do I have to do to get in Paige? Do you think I'm a loser just like everyone else_?

I can't help but get angry, I will never forget friday night it was awful. In person I won't do anything I'm harmless, just very smart. I know she will like me when she gives me a chance, and I know just how to do that. I went shopping yesterday, this school day is the perfect time to try it on. The clothes were simple, slightly tomboyish. I wear cargo pants and a sweatshirt with stylish sneakers. If this doesn't scream Emily Fields than I don't know what will.

I slipped the note in her jacket during first period. She took place in front of me, we shared an awkward smile in the beginning of our class. I didn't put a signature I was too scared for that. I told you I'm harmless. The bell rang snapping me out of my thoughts, I made sure to get out of the classroom before her, she has to notice me. "Can you just leave me the fuck alone?" It was Spencer, she was shouting at a guy named Toby if I remember that correctly. It was what I saw yesterday, Paige to the rescue she looked with scary eyes at Toby and he was gone. I wish someone would care to protect me. I secretly watched their hugging. "Are you okay?" She asked with concern on her face. "You have tears in your eyes." I wasn't dreaming she was talking to me, she noticed me and stood right in front of me with the unfriendly face of Spencer. "I'm sorry" I said. She looked at me very confused. "What?" I was to happy with this moment to ruin it and scare her off but I already said to much. "The note, in your pocket." I was embarrassed and unprepared, I was a total mess. There was silence when she reached in her pocket and pulled the note out. She jumped back in schock, creating more space between us. Spencer was shooting daggers at me. I did what I do best, hide. I went to the nearest bathroom. She was fast. She had my wrist before I could even close the door. "It's ok." She stumbled. "But it's not what you think. I'm not handling 2 women. Not at all. Mona, I'm sorry I think I'm messing this up for everyone." She loosend her grip on my wrist, I can go now if I want. Since she's still holding my wrist I stay. She looks really puzzled, I wish I could read this facial expression. "Can't believe you think I could never like you, I always thought I was unlikeable. We have more in common than you think Mona. People think of me in a way I think I'll never understand, I don't do anything special. I shouldn't be popular. I should go to the next class. I see you around. And oh you look very good today, but dress like yourself I barely reconigzed you." With that I was the most confused crying zombie mess to walk on the planet.

"Hey Emily you okay?" I sat down at the only empty spot which happened to be next to her. She looked at me strangely when I remembered I copied her clothing style. Bad move Mona. Maybe it's the best when the truth comes out. "So what do you think of Paige and Spencer? To me they are just the strangest couple." She gasped and kept her gaze on me. "What do you mean?" Oh poor innocent Emily. She will know the deal.

 **Paige P.O.V.**

During lunch period I received a text to meet her at her house. So here I am standing on the Fields porch. I was happy to get out of school. The door was ajar so I walked in straight to her bedroom. Emily was standing at her desk looking through her window.

Her eyes were everywhere but on me, she stands there with folded arms. She glances for a second in my direction when she asked "Spencer?" It's obvious what Emily is talking about. I close my eyes for a moment, knowing I am about to hurt Emily is killing me. "Em ..." I try to change her mind, to let her drop this but she ain't having it. "We can't be half honest. I saw the way you two looked at each other." I was stunned, when? What moment is she talking about? What does she know? If she knew about the kiss she would've said so right? What look when?

"She's just a girl"

I try to test the waters here, I could've said friend it might sound better but is she? Is Spencer just a friend? I looked at her wide-eyed and open mouthed, still standing at the door. I watch Emily carefully, she's trying to not get angry. Carefully I go closer. Emily is looking down not sure if she wants to believe what I'm saying. "What do you mean with Spencer? What do I have to tell you?" "I don't know, what is there to tell? Does something cross your mind or do I have to get Mona on speed dial?" I was surprised with the sharp tone, not knowing what she could possibly be referring to, until she spoke the last words. It all clicked, everything. Maybe not the truth but an exaggerated version but still everything. Maybe even the things that haven't clicked in my mind yet. "I'm gonna kill Mona" I mumbled. I felt betrayed by poor Mona.

"Emily look I don't know what Mona told you but if you're asking me if I'm dating Spencer, no I'm not." I felt guilty for saying that although I'm speaking the truth, I still feel something towards Spencer. Attraction. But it's not the same with Em. It's a connection that we share, all or nothing feeling. Sometimes you meet a certain person and you just know, I can't be just friends with this person. Emily is like that to me. "Just a girl?" She said as she chuckled sarcastically. I groaned in frustration and closed my eyes. "You seem not to be the person I thought you were." My eyes wided when I heard her say that. "What did you say?" "Forget it." She said and turned her back on me. "No." I said softly. "Say it Emily." "She remained silent. "I can be whoever you want me to be Em. I know I'm a confused mess but I will not stop working on myself. I will continue to try to be the best version of myself every single day to make you happy. I want to see you smile. And I want to find out how it feels when you smile back at me, and I can't do that if I let you go now." I sighed. Nothing is helping. I debated in my head what my next move should be. "If you want me to go, I'll go. But I rather stay. Here with you. I am attracted to Spencer yes, and Mona is playing mind games, Emily. I let Spencer kiss me once. I was thinking about you when I was with her." I said quickly, shocked with my own words. "Can't believe I just said that, that's what a boy says when he cheats. I don't think I was doing that. Right?" I was more talking to myself now. I hesitated to move. She didn't move neither. Defeated I headed back to her door. "Maybe I'm wrong to make a deal out of this, but after the locker room the second time that we kissed..." She sighed and finally turned to face me as she continued. "I don't know about you, but it was a feelings changer. In a good way, well that's what I thought." Her eyes were back at the ground.

"I agree, I agree. I'm not sure what Mona told you but it was just one kiss. And I think I'm much wiser now, that's what the kiss was for. You said you saw how we were looking at each other? What did you see?" "I saw you two at the Brew, smiling with your eyes. Which makes Mona pretty believable." "Please don't throw me away, just yet." I walked away with a plan in mind.

* * *

 **Getting to the end, maybe one or two chapters after this. Thank you for reading :)**

 **I have many different ideas for upcoming stories, so I hope you'll enjoy them if I get to it. Thank you :)**


	6. She's Mine

**Paige P.O.V.**

I sat next to Spencer, we met up before school. Too early if you ask me. Why did I meet up with her 30 minutes before school? I wish first period was about to start so I can do this later. I never loved silence more than now, how longer the silence, less talking. "You can say it you know. Mona was here before you arrived. She did the easy part, now you just have to repeat it." Surprised I turned around dumping my coffee on the ground in the process. I was boiling now. What is Mona her deal? She really needs to back off."I used to date Toby." I knew there was more to him than she was letting on. "But I fell in love with you." Woah what, love? Oh shit. What happened to flirting because I like you and seeing where this will go? No she said love. And I'm here to tell her that I don't want to see her anymore. Or better said I can't bare to see you. Shit. Things won't be the same starting from today on but is it selfish to wish for friendship to come out of this? My brain fully awake remembered that I told Spencer everything myself. "What did Mona tell you?" She took a deep breath and said "She told me you had feelings for me before Emily put her spell on you." All the hurt and anger are about to boil over. Mona is ruining everything, she made Emily hate me yesterday and Spencer today. "So you finally have chosen someone? You have many people chasing you Paige so tell me how long before you run off again with someone else?" "Spencer! Stop it! You know the real me, you do! You totally hated me for it, well I thought you did. And now you know me even better. I'm not this person. That's what I'm trying to deal here with okay?!" Spencer was laughing sarcastically. "Really Paige? Really? You broke 3 hearts in 2 weeks. It's exactly what it is. " "I never wanted to hurt any of you, please believe me Spence." I begged her to believe me while grabbing her arm.

"Do you still love me?" I asked. "What?" "You must know the answer don't you?" My voice was surprisingly soft. She hesitated a moment before answering with an whispered "Yes. I shouldn't but I do. Why does it matter anyway? You're with Fields, right?" "I'm sorry I messed everything up between us Spence. I really am sorry." It weren't my words, I never told Mona this. Spencer thinks I was in love with her and am dating Emily now. Maybe it's good to hate me. Maybe more truth telling is unnecessary.

 **Spencer P.O.V.**

I wonder how much time I'm going to need. It's exiting to know there's an love interest out there, one you keep thinking about when people talk about love. I've been brave and flirty, inside I haven't been able to keep my cool like that. I fell in love before I was even ready or realized it, now that door has been shut. Not because I'm not good enough, I'm not good enough when compared to someone else. She's the problem here, the other woman. I close my eyes and take a deep breath. I'm surprised how surprisingly calm I feel now, it doesn't make sense. She's still sitting next to me, she didn't runaway. I can tell she's hurting as well, but not worse than me. She has someone else to run to. I should be more furious, but I'm not. Not with her. I'm not. I know, this is not headed to a happy ever after ending so I'm allowed to do anything I want to, it can't get more broken and messed up. Can it? All I can think of is the conversation I had with Mona, I wish she didn't tell me anything. She ruined a lot. And Paige is sitting sadly next to me, fighting inside with words.

If being wrong, if doing wrong feels right why not staying wrong? This, whatever this is, shouldn't have happened in this way. I think we can all agree on that. Everything is good as long I have this beautiful woman next to me. Who cares, everything is already fucked up. "Be careful with Mona, she's manipulative and angry. Bad combination." She said as she stood up, standing awkwardly in front of me. She smiled sadly and grabbed my hand she moved forward to press a gentle kiss on my cheeck. I felt my heart swell. "Please tell me." I whisper in her ear, my arms wrapped around her. I feel her attempts to get away, I feel one of her tears passing my cheeck. I know I'm not being fair, but tell me was anything fair? "If you really loved me, you would still love me now. So you can leave her." My cracking voice gives my tears away. "Make it simple, Paige. It can be simple, I know you don't believe me but it's true." She looks at me with scared eyes. This is it, she's stubborn to let go, no one would blame me for trying right? No way Emily would let her go. The look she's giving me really makes me feel stuipid. She looks away, I want to touch her. I want to love. "Love me" I say in an very silent whisper. The embrace ends just in time for first period. She looks at me just a second and she nods. She leaves first, she walks away from me. I remember she's with Emily. With that another tear makes its way down. I brush it off quickly and ran to the nearest bathroom. I text Aria to meet me here, I need a plan I need advice, I need a friend, I need Team Sparia. I try to process this but I don't understand is all I understand. She nodded, did she hear my very silent whisper? Did she answer to that?

I walked towards Emily who was putting some books in her locker. I walked fast and slammed the locker. All morning I practised lines in my head during class and with Aria. Inhale. Exhale. Inhale. Exhale. I can't and won't let my attraction towards Paige go. She still hasn't acknowledged that I'm here, but she ain't walking away neither. Is she trying to come up with the right words to cut through my heart like I'm trying to do to her? She turns around arms crossed, the mood slightly changing in her eyes. "About Paige. Do me a favor." She says as she bites her lip and takes a deep breath. "Hands off she's mine." 4 words to leave her mouth that made my brain snap.

I bite my lip and give her one of my best smiles possible. I give her the best one I could manage right now. I try. It's all too much at once. My attraction kept on growing, I even started daydreaming about her. And I see her body every single night. The possibility that Emily sees the same image while she's in bed makes me furious. I snap out of my thoughts and look her straight in the eye. Her eyebrows rise. She gave me a dirty smile in return and walked away.

* * *

Game On.


	7. End Game

**Emily**

Game On just when I felt the circle was about to end. She said some nice words the other day when she left my house. I decided for myself to stop chasing her. If she comes back and only to me, I will grab my girl otherwise I'm done. If single Paige brings this much of trouble, no I shake the thought away and went to the dating app on my phone that I haven't touched in a few weeks. Once again I lived on speed and got myself a date. Tonight.

I was nervous waiting at The Grill, I saw the girl sitting at a table. She looked beautiful exactly like her picture, after thinking to bail I talked myself into staying so I went back to living on this crazy adrenaline. "Hey Emily, you came!" She gave me a short hug and smiled. She talked about her coming out, friends, her just moving in, that she might transfer to Rosewood High. She talked non stop, her smile was intoxicating, she lived so carefree. I smiled the most I had the entire week.

She walked me back to my car. "I had a great time tonight." "So did I." I really did. "So when will I see you again?" I smiled nervously, I had no answer to this. "We'll text later." She nodded while she took a step forward. I blinked to her eyes and her mouth. She did what I expected, she leaned in to kiss me. I froze when she moved forward, now reflex took over and her lips landed on my cheeck. "I'm sorry, I thought we had an connection. Maybe I was to forward?." "No no, we had a great time. No ehm I just, I'm sorry Maya. I just can't do this right now." "Is there someone else?" The entire evening I felt relaxed and my mind didn't drift away but now I realize it's deeper than I thought. "It's a total mess, I really like this girl I can't help it but she's also interested in someone else." She frowned and whisperd in my ear, "I hope she realizes soon what she has right here, otherwise give me a call." She gave me a hug as we said our goodbyes. I deleted the app as soon as I got home, I felt the urge to text Spencer. I decided against it. Instead I silent wish for Paige to come my way, and praying she isn't at Spencers right now.

 **Paige**

 _The last day. Come on Paige do it and it's over_. How could I be so wrong this morning, how did I get so weak? I know it's not wise to leave myself so open all the time but have you seen Spencers eyes? I've been helplessly pretending that Emily doesn't mean this much. All the walls I've been building up have been shattered. I did step one. Now time for step two. I go back to the Fields house, and felt very overwhelmed by my own feelings.

"Hey" I said while walking up to Emily. "Hey" she said back. "Are you okay?" she asked. I stared at her unsure how to proceed. "You know I want to be with you don't you?" Emily stared for a few seconds before responding. "No. Yes. I'm not sure." She sighed, still blocking her front door.

"Are you hungry? I got you something." I made the box from behind my back appear and held it between us. She raised her brow and looked skeptical. "I desperately want to be with you, Em." I looked straight in her eye, she looked back at me. No emotions showing. Until a little smile appeared. "That's good to know." She teased. She leaned in to kiss me. Thunder was written all over her face, I put my foot in the door preventing her for slamming the door shut.

"I didn't pull away because I don't want to kiss you. I do. Very much so." She remained silent and was fighting against her tears. Once again I was internally cursing myself. Once again I started it off wrong. I sighed. "Don't you want to eat?" She accepted the pizza box, she didn't invite me in as I hoped but that doesn't alarm me not yet. I rushed to my car, took the rose out and ran back to her front door. I cross my fingers that my back up plan goes the following : She does open the pizza box and still wants me.

I didn't see neither girls during school, not that was avoiding any of them. I don't avoid anymore. I did hear the words that were said between Spencer and Emily apparantly the entire school did. This made my head spin, didn't I cut the strings with Spencer? Oh boy. The door opened. Not what I expected but okay, I walked in and closed the door myself. She stood in her kitchen, with the pizza box unopened on the counter. "I need to say some things. I went out with a nice girl, I just got home. "

I prepared myself to walk away with the painful loss. The pain and loss of the fact I would never find out how my life would be with Emily by my side. I'm the fool again, completely my fault. "I had a great time. The magical moment of the first kiss at the end of the date, was nothing but magical. I saw you. " My heart started beating faster, and faster when our eyes met. "I want you to be the only one to kiss me. I'm tired of waiting, I need you to decide right now what you want for once and for all." I tried not to smile, but I was so happy with her words that I failed at that.

"I know you already ate but please at least tell me you like this pizza or not." She looked puzzled but opened the box anyway. She simply nodded. A big fear came almost true until I heard her gasp, loud. Her hands covering her mouth, my name escaped her lips. I walked over to her and told her the truth. "I want you."I laid my hand on her cheeck and kissed her at her own request. She looked into my eyes and said "Kiss me again." I felt her smile against my lips, the kiss was soft and turned hungrily fast. "So what you say?" Still needing the answer. She glanced one more time at the upper half of the pizza box where I wrote _"Do you want to be my girlfriend or is this too cheesy?"_ She accepted my rose and smiled. She smiled mischievously.

I wrapped my arms around her waist. I feel so safe and sound. Her hands rub my back. I feel so good, no going back and I don't want to go back. Never. "It's midnight. You should stay." Her fingers trace a path in the back of my neck. She runs her fingertips down my body, from my shoulders to my zipper. My eyes stayed closed, I don't want to tell her to stop. Not ever. My hands find its way to her hair, I pull her closer to me and smile. She kisses me, I kiss her back. She feels nothing as Spencer, she feels better. I nodded and let her lead me towards her bed, we were all over each other the entire way upstairs, moaning, kissing, grinding. She was kissing me everywhere. "Is this a yes?" "Yes" She laughed. "100%"

"I love you Emily"

* * *

 **Endgame.**


End file.
